Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to data processing devices, and more particularly to data storage devices that store completion packets in a buffer, wherein each completion packet corresponds to a number of commands received from a host, and that sequentially transmits the stored completion packets to the host in a single transaction. Other embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of operating a data storage device, as well as methods of operating data processing systems including this type of data storage device.
In order to perform a write operation, a memory device generally receives a write command, a write address and (payload) write data from a host. Here, the write address may be part of the write command. Upon receiving the write command and write data, the memory device writes the write data in a memory region of the memory device designated by the write address. Once the write data has been successfully written, the memory device may immediately transmit a write operation completion indication (e.g., a write completion response).
Similarly, in order to perform a write operation, a memory device receives a read command including a read address identifying a memory region of the memory device at which read data is stored. Here again, once the read data has been successfully read, the memory device may immediately transmit a read operation completion indication (e.g., a read completion response). Hence, following completion of a write operation indicated by a write command or completion of a read operation indicated by a read command, a data storage device may immediately transmit a corresponding completion response to the host requesting the write/read operation. Read and/or write operations may hereafter be singularly or collectively referred to as data access operation(s).
In this regard, even under circumstances where a data storage device is configured to process multiple data access operations in a burst mode, the data storage device may nonetheless transmit respective completion response for each data access operation upon its completion. This approach essentially obviates the use of the burst mode as the sequential transmission of multiple data sets arising from respective data access operations is interrupted (or disconnected) by the reoccurring need to transmit completion responses to a requesting host. The result of this outcome reduces the overall data access performance of the data storage device and data processing systems.